


Mountain Walk

by NightsFox



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Freeform, Kinda?, Post-Canon, Sidon mentioned, books and talking, might continue this, spoilers for hw age of calamity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightsFox/pseuds/NightsFox
Summary: Mipha decides to visit Revali after Ganon's defeat.
Relationships: Mipha/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Mountain Walk

After every training they did, Revali would take a walk to the Hebra Mountain. One day Mipha asked if she could join him, and he accepted. It was how the mountain walks had started. And how their small "book club" started.

The quiet of the mountain was something both Revali and Mipha enjoyed. The cold, however, was certainly not. It did not bother the Rito Champion, as he was fine with the feathers he had protecting him from the freezing weather. Mipha on the other hand wasn't used to such weather. After they had spent time together in the past few months, Revali had noticed that problem of hers. Which he quickly had found a solution: his scarf. The one he almost always wore was now around the neck of the Zora Princess. It was a little big for her though, covering her shoulders as well. Not that Mipha complained, it meant more warmth after all. And not to mention how much she loved his scarf, it was so soft... But not as soft as Revali's feathers. Which they were Mipha's solution for her cold problem. When they would sit under a tree and one of them would start reading the book they had brought with them -and it was usually Revali's -, Mipha would lean to him. At first, she had done it without thinking, lost in the calming voice of the Rito Champion. That had taken Revali by surprise but he had said nothing. Mipha had realized what she had done after he had finished reading his book. But both of them had said nothing and eventually kept doing that again and again. And Mipha was glad for that, as it meant both extra warmth from Revali and being closer to him. She didn't know, but Revali was also thinking the same. Being closer to Mipha was something he enjoyed too. 

But since the defeat of Calamity Ganon, they had not seen each other. Mipha was busy helping the warriors and soldiers that were heavily wounded the first few days. And the next weeks she had stayed in Zora Domain, helping her father and spending time with her little brother. It had been around a month and a week when she had decided to visit Revali. She put a book in her bag, then she grabbed her trident, hugged her brother promising him to bring a small gift to him, reassured her father it was fine for her to travel alone to Rito Village, and left. 

When she could see the Rito Village the sun had rose high. After walking a short while she saw one of the Rito guards. It was the same guard she had seen on almost every visit of hers. Mipha greeted him before asking where she could find Revali. The guard gladly answered, "He is probably at Flight Range. The Champion will be glad seeing you."  
 _Flight Range? Of course._

Mipha thanked him before walking towards the Village. Since she had visited it a few times before, when she had come to train with Revali, Mipha quickly found the Flight Range. And her honey eyes spotted the navy feathers. There he was, practicing his archery skills. She watched him quietly for a while. He never missed his mark, always hitting the bullseye. Just like always, except there was something... odd. He seemed like overworking himself, not that it was a new thing, but also he looked really tired. Noticing that detail she began walking to the Rito. "Revali?" she called to him.

Revali lowered his bow and arrow and turned his head to see Mipha. His tired yet bright jade eyes fixed on her, "I wasn't expecting to see you here so soon." He smiled. 

“Well, I wanted to see how you are doing.” Mipha smiled back. “It has been a while since I saw you.”

Revali nodded, “Right. As you can see, I’m doing all good. Nothing to worry, Princess.”

Mipha looked at him with disbelief. He definitely was not doing all good. He was overworking himself for no reason at this time. There was something that bothered him. She was sure. “I don’t know... you look rather tired.” Mipha declared her observation. 

Revali knew she would notice. The Zora Princess had keen eyes, noticing every small detail. Still, he could pretend he was not tired, “It seems your eyes are tired, starting to see things.” He shook his head. 

Mipha also knew he was avoiding accepting the obvious fact. But she didn’t want to push farther. Maybe it was the perfect moment for her to tell him her plan. _It might distract Revali from whatever was bothering him_ , she thought. “I was actually thinking if you would like to go for a walk with me. Just like how we did before.”

“Hiking on the Hebra Mountain?” Revali considered it, finally agreeing. “It sounds good. Did you bring a book or shall I get mine?” he asked.

Mipha shook her head as she pulled a book from her small bag. “I brought one with me. And I believe you’ll like it.”

Revali smirked, “I’m sure you’re right. Just like the previous one.” he teased.

Mipha recalled the memory of how bad her last decision was. “I am still surprised how bad that book came to be.” She sighed. 

He grinned, “I don't think there is another book that bad. So, perhaps this one will be like the first one you had brought.” He had loved that one. He was not surprised it was Mipha’s favorite book.

“I hope so.” Mipha responded. “Shall we go?” 

“Yes but first,” he took off his scarf and wrapped it around Mipha’s neck. He stepped back looking once again at her. The blue looked on her really well, and seeing how the scarf was oversized, he found her looking adorable in it. "Alright, now we can go." he announced and started walking. Mipha said nothing, following him with a blush.

It didn't take them long to reach Hebra Mountain. Tired he may be, Revali was no slower than before. They had talked on their way about how things lately were. Mipha had told him how Sidon once again had caused a small panic in the Domain last week, by disappearing suddenly. Thankfully they had found him asleep a few hours later in Mipha's room. And Revali had told her how everything was turning back to normal in his Village. There was a short silence before Mipha talked. "I still can't believe it's been such a short while since Ganon's defeat." she muttered. 

Revali looked away. "It really feels unreal, yet here we are."

"And Hyrule is finally peaceful." she added. Revali nodded. "I wonder how Sidon's is now? I mean the older Sidon." Mipha thought out loud.

"Probably peaceful now as well." Revali's answer was unnaturally short. Is this what bothers you? Mipha wondered.

"True." She agreed. The Zora decided not to ask more for now. She could talk about it when he at least had rest a bit. Now, all they needed to think was finding their reading spot. Which she could see it, the big tree not far away. Revali had seen it too, walking towards it. They did not talk until the two Champions reached and sat under it. Mipha took the book out of her bag again and gave it to Revali. He took it from her hands and began reading. And it was the second she lost herself in the words and sentences. His voice calming and relaxing her, she leaned to him and felt the warm and soft feathers. Mipha closed her eyes as she listened to him. 

Revali felt Mipha leaning to him like usual, and like every time she had done that he felt warmth on his face. Thanks to his feathers that covered him she couldn't see the blush on his face. And he grateful for that. He had finished the first Chapter when he noticed Mipha was not listening to him. Actually, she was fast asleep. The Zora Princess looked calm and peaceful, probably seeing some nice dreams. He smiled softly as he put one of his wings on her to protect Mipha from cold. After putting the book down he decided joining her might not be a bad idea and closed his eyes. After many days, finally falling to a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! If you have any ideas feel free to tell me! Thanks for the kudos and comments, hope you have a nice day!  
> My Tumblr: @ nights-flying-fox


End file.
